


One of These Things

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s on his feet, gun in hand scanning the motel room before he registers that the sound <i>wasn’t</i> a scream. It was that chuckle-inducing shriek that Sam will deny he does until the day he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Things

**Author's Note:**

> It was like a freaking _sign_. I wrote this up, and a minute later the prompt appeared on [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). You should've seen the sly look I got. :D

  
Dean wakes- from a fucking sound sleep, thank you very much- to his brother’s scream.

He’s on his feet, gun in hand scanning the motel room before he registers that the sound _wasn’t_ a scream. It was that chuckle-inducing shriek that Sam will deny he does until the day he dies.

He chuckles as he puts the berretta away, rubbing his eyes as he tries to work the sleep off. Wonders if Sammy finally found the bottle of bright pink hair dye. Ah, leftovers from a prank war will never cease to make his day a little better.

But Sam’s ear-blasting roar of “GABRIEL!?!” practically rattles the windows and Dean chuckles again, more than glad to be off the hook.

He can’t help himself.

Wanders into the bathroom, his best ‘that’s right, bitches!’ smirk on full blast. He’s speaking before he’s really even to the door.

“What Sam, did your boyfriend switch your shampoo for Nair-?”

And stops.

“-the Hell?”

There’s something wrong with Dean’s head. There must be because there’s no way that what’s wrong with _Sam’s_ head is what he thinks is wrong with Sam’s head.

“Dude?” he squeaks. Or, says, but he’s so freaking shocked he cant be bothered to protest at the moment.

Sam’s ear twitches. Sam’s _FREAKING FOX EAR_ twitches.

Dean, trying not to freak, lets his gaze drift to the mirror behind his brother.

And screams.

  
“GABRIEL!?!”


End file.
